<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cutting loose ends by Brubbs1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194104">Cutting loose ends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brubbs1/pseuds/Brubbs1'>Brubbs1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Catra is still a cat, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, One Shot, Speciesism, Xenophobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:02:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brubbs1/pseuds/Brubbs1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“ Catra,” she whispered to her girlfriend. The girl’s eyebrows were furrowed and she put her hand down, which was up in case she needed to attack. </p><p>“ What? Who are they? How do they know your name?” Adora grabbed her shoulders and led her from in front of the door, “ they’re my parents.”</p><p>- Adora gets a random visit from her homophobic parents</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>270</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys, I hope you like what I wrote here. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a normal Saturday in Catra and Adora’s apartment. They had music playing softly from the kitchen, the smell of pancakes, wafting through the air, and smiles on their faces. Breakfast— more like lunch at this point, was cooked by Catra, while Adora crept behind her and placed her hands on her hips, stroking her pajama pants and the small patch of fur that showed when her arms went up.</p><p> </p><p>“ This is not helping,” Catra giggled as she tried to swat Adora’s hands off of her, to no avail. “ I, for one think it is helping... I mean look at those eggs, they look delicious!” Adora encouraged while putting her chin on her girlfriend’s shoulder. The shorter girl rolled her eyes and turned her head to the side to peek at Adora from her peripheral, “ Okay, you goof. Get some plates so we can eat. These are about done.”</p><p> </p><p> The blonde leaned off of her and gave an uncoordinated salute,  “ Yes, ma’am!” </p><p> </p><p>Catra fought back a smile at her silly girlfriend’s antics, she was too cute. After getting right to work, Adora got two plates out of the cabinet and set them on their little dining table. Their apartment wasn’t much, one bedroom and one bath. But it was theirs. It was home.</p><p> </p><p>Adora sat down at the table, looked over to their tiny kitchen, and looked at her girlfriend, “ She was making her way over to the table with the eggs she just made and the pancakes Adora made. “ A-Breakfast is a-served,” she said in a fake Italian accent. The blonde clapped excitedly and leaned over to kiss her when she sat down.</p><p> </p><p> “ Aw, it’s like you like me or something,” Catra teased. The blonde huffed and said, “ Catra, we’ve been over this, I love you and like you.” The other girl felt a blush make its way over her face and was glad her fur was able to hide it, “ You’re such a dummy. Just eat already! And stop looking at me with the face.” Smirking the blonde said, “ What face, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Catra groaned and said, “ Just eat, Adora.” The taller girl put her hands up in surrender and started to eat, “ compliments to the chef.” A glare. “ Okay, Okay! I’ll stop… For now.”</p><p> </p><p>Satiated and full from the meal, the couple relaxed by laying on the couch together. Catra was between Adora’s legs, while Adora was upright, her back resting on the arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Catra! Do you wanna watch Boss Baby again?” Catra mumbled out an agreement and Adora was quick to find the remote to turn on Netflix. </p><p> </p><p>About twenty minutes into the movie, Adora heard a knock at the front door. Who was that? Bow and Glimmer were out of town and their other friends knew not to come unannounced. She nudged Catra a bit, but she remained in dreamland.</p><p> </p><p> “ Catra! Wake up!” Adora whispered when the knocking got a little louder. It was around 2 in the afternoon, so she knew that it had to be someone unfamiliar with the couple’s sleeping schedules.</p><p> </p><p> “ Huh, what is it, ‘Dora?” Catra said groggily when Adora finally got her up. “ Somebody’s here.” </p><p> </p><p>The cat-girl rose from the couch slowly and looked at Adora confusedly. Adora was now on the floor, at the bottom of the couch, kneeling in front of Catra. “ The door, someone has been knocking for the last minute or so.” </p><p> </p><p>The reason Adora was telling her this wasn’t because she was scared, okay she was, but she was telling her this because Catra was the one who dealt with the altercations. Like bugs or harassment on the street, that was her thing. “ Okay, yeah. I have a plan, baby, don’t be scared,” Catra explained while stroking Adora’s soft cheek with her hand. The blonde nodded quickly and looked at Catra. “ You are going to answer that door, I’ll be right behind it, so if they try anything, I’ll claw their asses to shreds, okay?” Adora felt a lot better at her girl’s threatening attitude and smile hesitantly. “ That’s my girl, let’s-”</p><p>KNOCK, KNOCK.</p><p> </p><p>Adora got up from the floor and looked back to Catra, they nodded in synch and made their way to the door. When they got to it, Adora gave Catra a last-minute heads up and unlocked their door. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, opened the door, and saw the faces of... Her parents?</p><p> </p><p>The last time she saw her parents was at her high school graduation. Adora went to the ceremony with them and left without them. She had moved in with Glimmer that night and later on, went to college with her the same year. They weren’t hitting her or anything, but she was always forced to be someone that she wasn’t. Randor and Marlena had always been religious and preached to Adora that her love was a sin and that she was going to burn in hell. She was tired of it, and she chose to get out.</p><p> </p><p>“Ador-” She closed the door in their faces. They could not know. Who knows what they would say to her girlfriend’s face if they could say such hurtful words to their own child?</p><p> </p><p> “ Catra,” she whispered to her girlfriend. The girl’s eyebrows were furrowed and she put her hand down, which was up in case she needed to attack. “ What? Who are they? How do they know your name?” Adora grabbed her shoulders and led her from in front of the door, “ they’re my parents,” </p><p> </p><p>“Your parents! Huh? I thought you haven’t talked to them in six years,” The shorter girl said frantically. “ How do they know where we live? What the hell is going on?” She whisper-yelled to Adora. </p><p> </p><p>The blonde cringed at her girlfriend’s reaction, and took a hold of her hand, “ I have no idea, alright? I have no idea how they found me, but right now you need to hide somewhere.” Catra raised an eyebrow, “ Hide, why would I do that? These people have hurt you, Adora, let me protect you.” </p><p> </p><p>Adora thought about letting them see her and decided to trust her girlfriend’s judgment, “ Ok, Catra. I don’t want you to hear the awful shit they have to say. But you can stay. Just do one thing to help me.” </p><p> </p><p>Catra’s ears perked up and she replied, “ Okay, what do you need, babe?” </p><p> </p><p>Adora looked around their apartment and sheepishly looked to her girlfriend, “ Can you make it look less, I don’t know... gay?” They had pride flags hanging up and outlines of women on the walls. They had an eat sign above their headboard in their room.. it was just.. a lot.</p><p> </p><p>“ So, what do I do with me? I’m the gayest thing in here right now.” That was kind of true, she had a pixie <strike>dyke</strike> cut and her pajama shirt had a pair of scissors on them, in well.. a scissor position. </p><p> </p><p>“ Umm, I don’t know just pretend to be my really close roommate that I kiss and have sex with.” Catra smiled and nodded, “ got it.”</p><p> </p><p>When Catra got rid of anything appearing homosexual, she gave Adora a thumbs up and got on the couch, trying to pretend like she was still watching Boss Baby.</p><p> </p><p>Adora got back to the door and opened it again, hoping it was a dream and that she was in a nightmare. They were still there. Her mother, Marlena, had red fiery hair that went down her hips, tied back with a headband and a modest blue dress on. Her father, Randor, was a blonde, burly man with a dirty blonde beard and striking blue-grey eyes, the same as Adora’s. </p><p> </p><p>“ Adora, how dare you interrupt us speaking to you! We taught you better than that.” She doesn’t remember them teaching her anything, but scriptures and hymns. “ I’m sorry, mother, father, please come in.” Or don’t.</p><p> </p><p> “ Thank you, that’s more like it,” her mother said as she made her way through the entranceway. “ Adora! It’s so empty in here. Do you decorate at all?” The aforementioned girl wanted to roll her eyes at what her mother had said. </p><p> </p><p>“ This is a nice space, not big enough for kids though,” her father said. She choked on some spit in her throat and heard the same noise from the living room. “ Oh wow! Who is that?” She saw the red-haired woman look over to Catra on the couch, her girlfriend looked over to Adora for help but got none so she improvised on her own. They made their way over to the couch and Catra paused the movie and stood up, “ Hello, I’m Catra pleased to meet you,” she put out her hand for them to shake.</p><p> </p><p>Marlena gave her a nasty look and moved her eyes up and down her outfit choice. She didn’t have enough time to change. Randor did take her hand and shake it firmly, almost making her come off balance.</p><p> </p><p> Adora’s mother looked back at her and asked, “ You’re friends with this magicat,” as if Catra was not right in front of her. Adora gave her girlfriend a sympathetic look and was about to speak when her father spoke, “We don’t see many of your kind where we live.” Huh? That had to be racism. Speciesism?</p><p> </p><p>To redirect the conversation, Adora asked her parents,  “ What brings you two to the neighborhood?” Marlena stopped looking at Catra to look at her daughter, “ Why do you say that? You don’t want us here or something?” </p><p> </p><p>Here go the mind games, “ No, I’m glad you’re here, you just caught me at a bad time.” Her mother furrows her brows and puts her hands on her hip, “ Adora, we left Eternia just to come to Brightmoon to see our baby, is that so wrong?” Yes, it was, now get out. Adora sighed and continued, “ You’re right, of course. Do you want some water or something? A snack?” </p><p> </p><p>Marlena talked with her husband because he was a huge baby and couldn’t figure out his own needs, “ No, but I do want a tour.” Why did she need a tour? This place was small and she could see everything she needed to see right here. With a glance at Catra and a nod, she led the evilest people she had ever met, through her home.</p><p> </p><p>“ This is the bathroom,” Marlena looked around and inspected it. “ It could be cleaner, Adora. You’ll never keep a man if you’re a slob.” Breathe through the pain, Adora. Just breathe through it. “ Okay next is ou- my room,” she laughed off her mistake, and hopefully her parents didn’t notice. </p><p> </p><p>Their room was nice, it wasn’t too big or small- what was that? Catra had missed something. It was Catra’s bra sitting over her desk chair. The bra was small and pink. The blonde was more of a sports bra girl herself, and her boobs were huge, so it couldn’t be Adora’s. They were screwed. As her parents looked around her room, it reminded her of her childhood, when they would do weekly sweep throughs and go through her phone, looking for whatever they thought she was hiding back then. </p><p> </p><p>“ Are these your boyfriend’s boots?” What boots? Oh, those. When Adora turned around, she saw what boots her father was talking about. Catra’s platform shoes. Hell no. “ Yeah, those are.”</p><p> </p><p> Marlena’s eyes lit up and she stopped swiping her finger over the surface of their drawer. “ Oh my! My baby has finally gotten a boyfriend.” She grabbed Adora’s hands and held them tightly, “ When are you getting married? Do you need help with the planning? Where is he?” </p><p> </p><p>The blonde girl's head was swirling from the questions and she saw a peak of an ear at the door of the room, she calmed down and said, “ You know what, I ran away from you once and I’m not doing it again.” Her mother looked at her in confusion, “ What are you talking about?” </p><p> </p><p>Adora pulled her hands from her grip and said, “ You know what I’m talking about! The fact that I’m a lesbian and that I’ve always been!” </p><p> </p><p>Her father raised his voice at her and said, “ Adora, don’t you dare speak to your mother that way!” She was not done, “ You have never cared about what I wanted, you just wanted me to be perfect, like Adam!” They were quiet now.</p><p> </p><p>“ Ever since I was little, you could tell I was gay, you ignored it, sent me to a fucking all-girls catholic school! And guess what? That made me even gayer!” She felt tears fall down her face when she quieted. </p><p> </p><p>She picked up the platform shoes,“ These boots aren’t from my boyfriend because I don’t have one. They’re my girlfriend’s. And she’s standing right outside this room.” She put out her hand and waved Catra over, “Come here, Catra.” The looks on her parents’ faces went from anger to horror at the admission.</p><p> </p><p>Catra walked into the room, her ears pressed against her head and her tail swaying slightly. She got next to Adora and was held in her arms. “ She is my girlfriend and we’ve been together for 5 years. Like it or not, we’re staying together. And if you don’t like it, leave. I won’t be your daughter anymore. You can have Adam.” </p><p> </p><p>Marlena stood up taller and glared at Adora, “ Fine, live your life in sin. Just know where you’re going to end up.” She pointed her index finger down to the floor. Randor held his arm out and Marlena took it, they left out of the bedroom door, and out of the apartment. Gone. Forever. </p><p> </p><p>“ Are you okay,” Asked Catra. Adora nodded and hugged her girl tighter. “ Let’s put our gay shit back up and finish Boss Baby.” Catra chuckled and said, “ Okay, babe.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A week later from the incident, Catra and Adora get a visitor</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hmm, Adora, you’re so dexterous!” Catra said, feeling down her girlfriend’s bare shoulder, purring. The blonde giggled and kissed Catra’s face, making the magicat smile in delight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a word of the day calendar? You sound ridiculous.” Adora teased, rolling her eyes at her girlfriend’s peculiar choice of words. Catra furrowed her brows, “what? How else am I going to describe your immaculate fingeri—” Adora’s eyes widened and she slapped at hand over Catra’s mouth. The magicat licked her hand and she groaned and wiped it back on her fuzzy stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora pulled the comforter up, trying to get as warm as possible, their room always got so cold in random intervals. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what else are we doing today?” Catra asked, smirking at the blonde. Adora mirrored her look, moving her hand to Catra’s waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>KNOCK KNOCK</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra’s eyes widened and so did her own. The magicat shot out of the bed, quickly putting on a shirt and pants, then she held a hand up. “Stay here,” she told her, moving out of the bedroom and to the front door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora was in an unfortunate position. Catra told her not to move, but she needed clothes. She quickly reached down on the floor and got her shirt on, if they had to escape through the fire escape, Adora wouldn’t get arrested on the spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She heard the door open slowly, but no noise past that. Adora grew worried, did they knock out Catra? Did her parents come back and kidnap her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Adora, who is this?” Catra asked from the front, her voice full of suspicion. The blonde got out of the bed, walked out of the room and was met with…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adam?!” She asked, coming up to him and making sure it was really him. Why was he here? He was about a foot taller than her, but other than that, looked like the male version of her. Striking blue eyes and golden blonde hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled him into a hug, he was big, but it still worked. They had left in bad terms, but it was still nice to see him after all these years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t seen him since graduation either. He went to another school, a public high school, so he was in attendance with their parents—his parents. They were dead to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep, it’s me big sis. I missed you.” He said, patting her on the back while they hugged. When the embrace was over Adora led him in the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come in, sit. Do you want some water?” She asked, making sure he was alright. He shook his head, “I’m fine Adora. I just wanted to check on you. I heard what happened from Randor and Marlena.” First names?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora crossed her arms and saw Catra shut the door and lock it, hesitantly walking around. She waved her over to the kitchen table and they sat together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, is this—sorry, they didn’t call you nice names, what’s your name?” He asked, holding a hand out to shake. Catra looked down at the hand and shook it firmly. “Catra.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded and turned back to Adora. And she spoke up. “Why are you here, Adam? And how do you guys keep finding where I live?!” She asked a little frantically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde man leaned back in the chair, strong arms crossing. “Oh, I know they found where you lived through the church. Apparently, there’s a sister church over here who’s seen you around—I have no idea how it works.” He held his hands up in surrender. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, he sighed, putting his hands down to his lap. “I’m here because I have to tell you what happened in Eternia.” Adora’s eyebrows furrowed, what happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adam, what happened?” She asked, looking at him with concern. He breathed in deeply and told Adora and Catra because she was sitting right next to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I came out.” He said, solemnly, hanging his head down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora gasped and looked at Catra, who was unaware with everything that was happening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re gay?!” She asked, suddenly standing up from her chair and walking over to Adam, amazement in her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded looking up at her slowly. “Dude, that’s so cool! I’m lesbian, you’re gay. It’s like… perfect. I know Randor and Marlena are shitting bricks.” She laughed, pacing the room and recalling their shocked expressions from the week prior. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is?” He asked, giving her a strange look. She nodded profusely, coming up to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, we’re their only kids, right? So, it’s awesome, they get to carry this with them forever. They made two gay kids and didn’t have anymore because they “had perfect twin babies” but they were wrong!” Adora was starting to sound crazy, inflections in her voice changing drastically as she spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she finished with, “That’s what they get for being homophobic and xenophobic.” She huffed and sat down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you get it out of your system?” Catra asked, rubbing her back, soothing the woman. Adora nodded and took in gulps of air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra asked Adam a question. “Do you have a boyfriend?” He nodded and smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s great. I met him on the hockey team, we went to the same college.” The man said, blushing a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, Adam. I’m sorry, you were just in the closet. I thought you were like them.” Adora said, feeling bad for the way she spoke with Adam when they saw each other on holidays, whenever she got to come home from the girl’s school, and at the graduation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I deserved it a little; I wasn’t a good little brother.” He said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s alright. We aren’t controlled by them anymore. We can move on and become better siblings.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he said, nodding. Then, he stood up and hugged Adora, the blonde woman hugging him back.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is a little something I had on my mind. </p><p>And sorry to my subscribers, ya'll are probably like: Brubbs1 is so crazy</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you haven't checked out my other works, do so!! I have a whole bunch of stuff for this fandom, so check it out!</p><p>Kudos and comment what you thought</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>